My Fair Lady - Kuroshitsuji fanfic
by LeMinaChan
Summary: "Humans are easily tempted. When they are poised on the edge of hellish despair, and a spider-thin thread of salvation presents itself, they will invariably grasp it. No matter the human." -Sebastian Michaelis The young Earl finally seems to have gotten close to someone. But she seems to be way too closely related to a series of kidnappings in London.
1. Part 1

PART 1

"Akane…" One of the triplets hums quietly, laying his head in my lap as I brush his violet hair.

"Yes, Thompson?" I take my finger and take the bottom of his chin, moving his head a bit to the left.

"Will you be back soon?" He asks, playing with a blade of grass in his hand.

The wind gently nips at my skin, and I shudder a bit as I feel it bleed through my sheer sleeves.

"I might," I respond, playing with a small bit in his fringe. "I might not. It depends."

I hear the trekking of shoes on the stone path heading towards us, and Thompson stands from his sitting position on the ground.

"Akane," Another one of the triplets,Timber, walks towards me from behind, presenting me with three black ribbons. "Can you tie our ribbons?"

"Of course, I always do." I take the ribbons from his hand, then look around me from the chair I sit in. "Where is Canterbury?"

"He is coming, he just got a little hung up with Lady Hannah." Timber answers.

Thompson helps me out of my chair, and I tie the ribbon around his neck.

"Is her eye alright? I heard what Trancy did to her, I pity that woman for putting up with that child." The ribbon is tied with a final tug, and I move onto Timber.

"Lady Hannah claims to be quite alright." Another voice joins us, and Canterbury shows up next to Timber. "She definitely won't be able to see out of that eye though."

"That's too bad." I shake my head, tugging on Timber's ribbon. "Hannah has such beautiful eyes, though I've never seen them up close."

"That's because you never come inside the Trancy Manor." I step in front of Canterbury, and place the ribbon around his neck.

"And we all know why." I say, giving Canterbury a look as I begin tying the ribbon, feeling all three of their eyes watching me.

"There we go." I tug on the ribbon, then pat his chest. "You all look wonderfully handsome now."

"Hopefully we stay that way."

"Most unlikely."

"Now, now," I calm them, and I place a kiss on each of their foreheads. "Just do your jobs, and be as quiet as possible. The less you say, the less Trancy can get angry about. I'll be back tomorrow morning, and watch Hannah for me."

"Will do, Akane." They all say in unison, then start walking together around the building towards the front.

I gather my black dress in my hands, and spin on my heel to walk towards the forest in which I arrived here from.

I feel twigs and dead leaves catch at the ends of my dress, and I reach to try and pull them upwards.

Nearing the end of the forest, I find myself in the middle of town, quiet and empty due to it being so early in the morning.

I drop the fabric in my hands, and head towards the other side of town. The sound of my heels echo across the empty streets and brick walls, the only sound heard by my ears.

I reach a small red brick building, and open the green door that leads inside.

The door closes behind me, and I let out a sigh, walking further into the empty room. Small boxes accompany every corner, and all there is left is a coat hanger near the door, an empty counter, and a half filled bookcase.

I slip my trenchcoat off my shoulders, and hang it onto the wooden statue, along with my bonnet which is placed on top.

I walk towards the back of the small room and open a box, pulling out a book and a white feather pen.

"Akane?!" A familiar voice calls out, and I quickly put the book and pen back into the box. "Akane where the hell are you?!"

"Right here, Mr. Trancy." Sighing, I get up onto my feet and walk out towards the door, where Alois Trancy stands in all his glory.

"Good, you're here." The blonde boy prances in, his butler following him curtly. "I need more information. About a certain someone."

"Is it the same person that you wrote to me about, Your Highness?" I fetch a paper I left on the counter, and a book from the bookshelf behind it.

"Yes, it is." Mr. Trancy hops onto the counter, crossing his legs and watching as I flip the book open. "Selene Davis."

"Davis…" I murmur to myself, paging through until I reach her matching last name. "I'm sorry Your Highness, I don't have anyone under the name Selene Davis."

"See, I told you Claude!" Mr. Trancy hops off the counter, pointing a finger to his butler's face. "Of course she wouldn't write her real name! There's no such person as Selene Davis!"

"I must have made a mistake. I apologize, Your Highness." Claude bows, putting his hand over his chest.

"Of course you do. Come along Claude, let's see if that bloody Undertaker man has any information. I'll see you later, Akane!"

"It was a pleasure to serve you, Your Highness." I force a smile, and bow towards him.

As soon as I hear the bell jingle as the door is slammed shut, I slump against the counter. I've always hated when Mr. Trancy showed up unannounced.

The cover of the large book closes with a large thud, and I place it back onto the shelf underneath the counter.

Being one of the few places run by a woman, I usually don't get many visitors. Everyone prefers to go to The Undertaker on the other side of town when gathering information, but sometimes I get a few people to come to my small shop everyday.

This place used to be a small bookstore, but I cleaned moved in and made this my home. I tend to gather information about every person I meet, and write them down in this large book.

Then, when I met Mr. Trancy by accident when I was heading over to meet the triplets, he seemed to take interest in me and has been coming here ever since, whether it's to research something or to annoy me to death.

The sound of clicks of horse hooves come from outside, signaling the town coming to life and everyone finally coming outside.

I grab a rag from underneath the counter, and begin wiping the surface down for today's slow business.

There's a neigh of a horse, then the clacking of heels on the pavement right outside my door. A sort of empty and dark aura surrounds me as the sounds of the person's shoes gets louder, until the door swings open and the bell chimes.

A small boy with dark hair and an eyepatch waltzes in, his dark blue eyes darting back and forth in the room as he studies it. A tall gentleman with raven hair and a tailcoat follows him inside, standing behind him like his shadow.

I've seen them before, at the Trancy manor. Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Mister Sebastian Michaelis.

A lump forms in my throat, but I clear it, earning his attention.

"Excuse me, Earl Phantomhive? What brings you to my small shop?"

"You are Miss Akane Nakahara?" Mister Sebastian asks, his eyes finding mine.

"Yessir." I nod, setting my cloth aside and flattening my dress over my corset, hoping there were no leaves or anything on me. "May I help you with something?"

"What a peculiar hair color…" The Earl mumbles to himself, his eyes fixated on the reddish maroon ponytail over my shoulder.

"I am told so all the time." I give him a small closed mouth smile.

"I trust that you have heard of the strange kidnappings recently?" Mister Michaelis asks in place of the Earl.

The Earl interrupts his butler. "We have come seeking information about someone we suspect to have something to do with the kidnappings." The Earl's attention leaves my hair, and his dark eyes meet mine.

"Of course." I bow, and walk over towards the box in the corner, pulling out a blue and gold book and a white feather pen, bringing them towards the young Earl. Flipping to the 'P' section, I point to an empty space underneath 'Ph'. "Sign here please, Earl Phantomhive.

"My signature?" The Earl raises an eyebrow at me, not taking the pen from my hand. "That's all you need from me to give us information?"

"Yessir." I nod. "While I give information on people, I gather info on the people who ask, in case someone else comes along and asks about either one of you two. That's how I do my business."

"Quick and efficient, I like it." The young Earl hums, taking the pen from my hand and signing at the space I point out. When he finishes, I show the book to the raven haired man.

"You're the young Earl's butler, I presume? Mister Sebastian Michaelis?" I mumble to myself, flipping towards the 'M' section and pointing to a spot under 'Mi' and holding out the feather pen.

"You need my signature as well?" He asks, but takes the pen and quickly signs anyways.

"Anyone could come ask questions about a handsome man like yourself." I snap the book shut, and take the pen and book and set them on the counter. "Alright, what do you need to know?"

"We need to know everything about someone named Serine Davis." Mr. Michaelis answers, and I hum.

"Alois Trancy actually just left from here, asking about a Selene Davis. I wonder if it's anything related." I tell them, heading towards the back of the room and getting a green and silver book, flipping it open and reading its contents as I head back towards the two.

"Probably. Selene was Serine's pen name, what she signed all of her letters with." The Earl answers, tapping his cane into the floor boards.

"You're right." I set the book down, and read from it. "Serine was an undiscovered author for most of her life, until her best friend found her notebooks and made her publish them. She lives in London, with her two children. Her husband was killed in a boat accident about seven months ago. She-"

Something catches in my throat.

"What is it? Spit it out." The Earl pushes.

"U-Um," My voice cracks, and I clear my throat. "She's been charged with over 15 murders, but she was found innocent in all of them. She hasn't spent a day in prison. She came to me about four months ago, asking about her son, Jaune Davis."

I close my book. "That's all I have."

"You have all of that?" The Earl looks onto his butler.

"Yes, my young master."

"Good." He nods, then spins on his heel. "We should head off then."

"Thank you." Mister Michaelis bows, and follows his master out the door.

The bell chimes, and they are gone.


	2. Part 2

PART 2

"No no no, Canterbury!" I rush over to the triplet, stopping him from going any closer to the manor. "Alois doesn't care for roses, you know this!"

"But Mister Claude told us to get roses for him." Timber says, him and Thompson showing up next to Canterbury, all three of them with humongous bouquets of roses.

"Well we all know Claude doesn't care either way." I take the roses from Canterbury, and hold them in the curve of my elbow. "Go ask Lady Hannah, she knows exactly what to get for His Highness. I'm afraid I have to head back to town now, I have to open the shop for the day."

"Alright, thank you Akane." Canterbury bows, and so does his brothers. I kiss them each on the forehead, and make my way towards the opening in the woods that leads back to town.

The bell chimes as I unlock the door to the shop, flipping the sign over to say Open.

I untie the ribbon around my neck that keeps the hat on my head, and put my hat on the rack along with my coat. I place the enormous amount of roses in the corner somewhere, for I will find vases for them later.

As soon as I reach behind the counter, the door bell chimes, and the clacking of a cane on the floor boards fills my ears, and footsteps.

I look up from the counter, and find the familiar blue eyes looking at my hair.

"Oh, Earl Phantomhive and Mister Michaelis, what a lovely surprise. It's been almost a week since your last visit. Have you come to research someone else?

"We have come again to ask you a few questions." The young Earl answers.

It takes me a while to react. I blink.

"Me?"

"Yes, we went to go pay Serine Davis a visit, and she spoke of seeing a group of people with a peculiar reddish maroon hair color." Mr. Michaelis answers.

The Earl adds on. "You are the only person I have ever met in my life with such a hair color."

I narrow my eyes at the two. "I don't see what I have to do with the case, Young Lord. From what I heard, the kidnappings occur very early in the morning, and I couldn't possibly have been me because-"

I cut myself off, cursing myself for almost admitting my secret.

Seeing the triplets every morning is my most kept secret. They grew up with Miss Hannah for quite some time, and for a while I just looked on them from a distance. Then they found me. I expected to be killed and my soul eaten like any other demon would do, but for some strange reason they befriended me. I go visit them every morning simply because they are my only family now.

I don't dare enter the Trancy manor, though, because I know what His Highness is like. What his butler is like. What all of his servants are capable of.

"Because?" Mr. Michaelis draws me from my thoughts, and I panic.

"Well... b-because it occurs way before the town wakes up, and I..." I look up to the young Earl's eyes, and I see him glaring at me.

"Miss Nakahara, I don't like liars. What a pity it would be if you were one, I was taking quite a liking to you." The young lord tilts his head, and gives me a devilish smirk.

"What a pity it would be, my young master." Sebastian says in somewhat of a similar tone, but keeps his composure.

"I-I've been visiting my f-friends at the Trancy manor." I confess quietly, dragging my nail across the wooden surface of the counter. "His Highness' servants, the identical triplets, Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury. I go see them every morning, that's why it couldn't have been me."

"The Trancy manor?" The Earl seems intrigued. "You know Alois Trancy?"

"He comes here every so often for information or just to annoy me to entertain him, but he doesn't know that I visit his servants. I haven't met his maid Hannah yet and I don't talk to his butler Claude." I tap my fingernails on the counter, feeling very nervous for some reason.

"If we're taking your word on this," The Earl says after a while. "Then who else could have been responsible for the kidnappings?"

"I don't know..." I tap my chin, and I hear Mr. Sebastian's foot tapping.

"I'm sorry, Young Lord," I say after a while, going around the counter and grabbing my jacket from the hook. "I have to close the shop for now. I need to go out and collect more information. This case is quite interesting, and I want to help as much as I can."

"No need, Miss Nakahara." The Earl says, and I pause in the middle of tying the ribbon from my hat underneath my chin. "This is my case, and I intend to solve it. Come Sebastian, we leave for the manor at once."

"Yes, my young-"

"Wait!" I finish tying the bow, running in front of the young boy. "I really intend to gather more information about this, whether or not it benefits you. I will share any helpful info with you if I find any."

"Miss Akane-" Sebastian starts, but I cut him off.

"This feels personal now!" I grip the parasol in my right hand tightly. "I'm also the only person I know with my hair color. I have to find out something, I need to know if there are others like me out there! And maybe, just by some miracle I could find my family, or somewhere I belong."

Silence fills the air.

"Very well then," Mister Michaelis says, and the Earl glares up at him for making a decision on his own. "Come with us, then. If you're going to research this, you might as well hear the information we already have."

The Earl sighs, but nods his head. "I guess Sebastian is correct. Come along then, we're leaving straight away."

"Straight away, sir." I nod, slipping on my coat and stepping behind them, letting them leave through the door first.

"Thank you, Mister Michaelis." I whisper to the tall gentleman, who briefly turns towards me and smiles.

"Please, just call me Sebastian." He whispers back.

Once we reach outside, I spin around and shut the door, locking it behind us before running after the two to make sure I don't get lost.

We stop at a large carriage parked outside my shop, and Sebastian helps the Earl inside, then holds his gloved hand out to me.

"Thank you." I bow my head a bit, climbing into the fancy coach.

Sebastian climbs in afterwards, and the coach begins moving.

I am sitting across from the Earl next to Sebastian, and I fidget with the parasol in my hands.

"E-Earl Phantomhive." I mumble.

"Yes?"

"Do you think someone is trying to frame me?"

"You never know," Sebastian answers instead. "There are many people in the world, with different morals, ideas, and backstories. Maybe someone saw you with the triplets or something and wanted to get revenge."

"How so?" I peer up at the butler.

"Maybe they knew that the triplets were demons, and thought you were one too." The Earl adds, I and I nod.

"I guess that makes sense, I guess it is a little weird for some commoner to be associating and be friends with demons."

At first I thought I heard Sebastian grunt something, but it was faint and I probably imagined it.

The carriage ride had been long, and deadly quiet. I felt like I could have died.

I now sit in front of the Earl's desk with a cup of tea in my hands, the Earl sitting in front of me. Sebastian is out of the room retrieving the files on the case.

"I'd like to know anything you can tell me about your past." The Earl paces back and forth behind his desk, and I watch. "Anything could come in handy, since you're the only person to have the same hair color as Serine told us she saw."

"That's the thing," I play with the handle of the teacup, spinning the cup around on the saucer. "I can't remember anything about my past. I know, I sound really suspicious by saying that. The only thing I have is..." I trail off, feeling sheepish and my face turning pink.

"Is?" The pacing stops.

"T-This scar on my lower back..." I scratch underneath my chin, looking away from the Earl. "It's sort of shaped...never mind, it probably has nothing to do with it."

"Are you sure?" The young lord places his hands on his desk. "Like I said, anything could-"

"I'm sure."

There's a knock on the door, and the Earl grunts, sitting in his desk chair. The large brown door swings open, and Sebastian walks in with a medium sized stack of papers, heading towards the Earl's desk.

"This is everything we've found regarding the kidnappings. In the paper this morning, they have earned the fascinating name of the Autumn Thieves."

"Why is that?" I ask as Sebastian hands me the stack.

"The kidnapped victims' homes were graffitied with a strange leaf symbol above their beds where they were kidnapped from." Sebastian answers, handing the Earl the newspaper.

"This is quite strange, could it be a gang of some sort?" The Earl puts his index finger to his chin, reading the article.

"It seems so, my young lord." Sebastian puts his gloved hand to his chest.

"But Autumn themed?" I reach for my teacup, blowing on in and taking a sip.

"This is interesting...Seasonal gangs, huh? That means there could be other gangs as well, based off of the other seasons." The Earl sets down the newspaper, and looks to me. "We need you to stay here for a little bit, we need to find out as much as we can, and for now, it's for your safety and for mine."

"Right," I think about the people Serine claims to have seen.

Could I possibly be related to those criminals? No, that's crazy. I've lived a good life until now, if I were related to them I would have kidnapped those people.

"Should I head home and gather my things?"

The Earl shakes his head, placing his fist underneath his chin as he sips his own tea. "Too risky, I still don't trust you enough."

"Fair enough, I understand." I rise from my seat, hugging the papers to my chest and picking up my empty tea cup. "Well, I shall go rinse this out and I will return shortly."

"Oh no no no!" The tea cup is whisked from my grasp, and I look up to see Sebastian holding it. "A lady should never clean up in the hospitality of someone else."

"It's fine, really, I do it all the time. And I believe you'd like to chat with your master about this for a bit." I take the tea cup back from him, and bow towards the young Lord. "I will be back shortly to find the guest room."

I spin on my heel and leave the room, closing the large wooden doors.


	3. Part 3

PART 3

The sound of the large wooden doors closing echos across the large hall, and I shiver at the lack of heat found in the manor.

I release the large golden door handle, following the way Sebastian had shown me up here.

The kitchen is found in no time, and I turn d faucet on over the large sink.

When I finish washing the cup, I polish it with a rag and place it with the other identical teacups, doing the same with the small saucer.

After I dry my hands, I exit the kitchen and look around as I make my way back towards the Earl's office.

 _Does he really not believe me?_

I grip my elbows and look towards the bottom of my green dress, my eyes feeling misted.

A door near me suddenly opens, and someone carrying a large stack of glass plates wobbles out, headed in my direction. The stack reaches way over their head, they probably can't see at all.

Right before they hit into me, I grab their arms, and steady them on their feet. I take half of the pile from on top, and reveal the face behind the stack.

It's a woman somewhat around my age, with round glasses and bright fuchsia/red colored hair, and a blue maid outfit.

She looks at me in terror. "I am so so so sorry, yes I am! I almost ran into you, didn't I?"

"It's okay," I shift the plates in my arms, and walk up beside her. "I'll help you carry the plates, it's dangerous for you to carry them alone."

"B-But Mister Sebastian…" She trails off, looking down.

"Don't worry, if you get in trouble I will take responsibility." I bow a little towards her, then take a few steps back the way I came. "I'm Akane Nakahara, nice to meet you. Let's go, shall we…?"

"Mey-Rin!" She scurries to my side, being a bit more sturdy with half of the weight taken off of her. "I am Mey-Rin! Nice to meet you Lady Nakahara!"

"Please, just Akane." I shake my head, and turn to the left down the hallway with her.

"Well, thank you Akane!" She cheers, and I push open the door to the kitchen for her, not wanting her to try and do it herself.

We place the stacks in the storage cabinets, and I brush off my skirt.

"Thank you again, so much Akane!" Mey-Rin thanks me, bowing in my direction.

"It's alright, Mey-Rin, anyone who has a heart would have helped you. Now, if you'll excuse me, Mister Sebastian and the Earl are waiting for me upstairs." I bow, and turn around to head out of the kitchen, but I run into a hard surface.

I fall back a few steps, and hold my head as I look up to see what I hit into.

Sebastian stands in the doorway, his eyebrows furrowed and looking over at Mey-Rin with a frown etched onto his face. "Mey-Rin, what was Miss Nakahara doing carrying the plates? You know that it's your job."

Mey-Rin clasps her hands together. "I-I'm so sorry Mister-"

"It's quite alright, Sebastian. I offered and persisted that I help her. She was teetering quite a bit, and she would have for sure dropped them so I wanted to help." I cut Mey-Rin off, challenging the butler.

Sebastian sighs, and holds his head. "Just please try not to do it again. You are a proper lady, and the servants here need to learn to do their job."

"It's exactly that, I am a proper lady and not a selfish snob." I brush past the tall gentleman, and make my way up towards the Earl's study without him.

I hear Sebastian follow a few feet behind me, but I don't wait for him, and knock on the large door. The Earl grunts, and I enter, making sure to close the door in Sebastian's face.

"Earl Phantomhive, may you just tell me which room I should be assigned to?" I hold the doors closed behind my back, keeping the butler from entering.

The Earl looks up from his documents. "I thought I sent Sebastian to escort you."

"I'm sure I can find it by myself."

"The second to last door on the left in this hallway." The Earl nods his head in the general direction. "It shouldn't be hard to find."

"Thank you." I bow, and finally release the doors, walking out past Sebastian. He follows me, and my eyebrow twitches.

"I am terribly sorry Miss Nakahara if I made you upset, but I was just-"

"Save it." I find the door, step inside, and slam it in his face.

"'You are a proper lady', he says. 'The servants need to learn to do their job', he says." I mock him, walking over to sitting on the bed. "Bloody butler."

Feeling tired all of a sudden, I walk over to the wardrobe and pull open the doors, finding all kinds of fancy dresses, and in the back I find a long blue nightgown, a short black nightgown, and a white dress shirt.

I take the white dress shirt and take it over to the bed, and begin the long process of removing my dress and corset.

As I finally get the small strings untied, and the corset off of my body, there is a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I call out, pulling the white dress shirt over my head as a voice clears their throat.

"This is Mey-Rin, I was sent to help you get prepared for dinner." I hear her familiar shaky voice from outside my door.

"Oh, it's alright, I'm not hungry." I call back, untying my hair from its ribbon. "I was hoping to actually get a bit of sleep, I'm quite tired."

"Oh, alright then! I will tell the young master that you will be going to rest. Just call me or Mister Sebastian if you need anything. Have a good rest, Akane."

I listen to the echo of her boots as she walks away, and I fall onto the bed, my maroonish red hair flying all over the place.

Rolling onto my side, I pull the blanket up over my body, and pull it all the way over my head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

I wake up before I even knew I fell asleep. I wake up to my stomach grumbling, and I place my hand over my abdomen.

Pushing the blanket off of me, I look at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It's three in the morning.

I grab the candle from the nightstand beside me, lighting it and heading out the door. I don't bother putting on a robe, since no one would see me this early in the morning.

I make it to the bottom on the stairs, and I turn to head towards the kitchen to get something quick to eat.

Something catches my eye, and I gasp, tripping over my own bare feet. There sits the Earl at the dining table, the food in front of him untouched. The Earl is dressed in nothing but a dress shirt, much like myself, and Sebastian stands in his uniform behind him.

"E-Earl Phantomhive? What are you doing up so early?" I grip the dress shirt at the bottom, wishing it was a little longer to hide my bare thighs.

"I was waiting for you to come eat," The young lord motions to the plate of food next to him, and I see that it is pasta. "I wanted to have a conversation with you."

I swallow, and my eyes briefly look up to his butler. He's staring at me.

The clap of my bare feet on the hard floors echos across the dining room as I make my way towards them, and I pull out my chair and sit down before Sebastian pull out the chair for me.

I look over to the young Earl who finally picks up his fork, and starts eating the pasta. "It's amazing, it's still warm."

I pick up my own fork, and twirl it onto my fork and stick it into my mouth.

"You are comfortable here?" The Earl asks, and I raise my eyebrow, looking over at him with surprize.

The fork the Earl was about to put into his mouth pauses, and he looks over at me. "What?"

"I'm sorry." I laugh humorlessly, setting my fork down. "Do you need something?"

"Excuse me?" He drops his own fork, and clasps his hands together underneath his chin.

"You usually don't care others, and by asking me how I am you're buttering me up for whatever you're about to ask or tell me. Just say it outright, I'm not falling for it young Lord."

The Earl glares at me, and shovels some food into his mouth. I smugly smile to myself. And eat my own pasta. I catch the eye of Sebastian, and he has an amused facial expression.

"How did you meet the Trancy servants?" He finally asks after a long pause, putting some food into his mouth.

"I met them after they set fire to the village." I set my fork down, and watch the young Earl eat. "I was living on the streets, and I had been watching Miss Hannah and the triplets for about a year by then-"

"Why?"

I glare a little at the Earl for interrupting, and he smirks.

"They ate the souls of the men that tried to sell me into slavery, and let me go. I always saw them at that time as heroes, they saved me. I watched them for a year, to see what else they could do. Suddenly, the triplets walked up and found me crouched in the bushes, and carried me back to where they were staying. I was six."

I look up at Sebastian, who is looking at the dinner cloth in thought.

"I stayed with them until Claude came and summoned them to work for Alois Trancy. The triplets hid me in the closet when he arrived. When they moved to the Trancy manor, I was 19, so I was old enough to move into a home of my own, though Miss Hannah and the triplets never looked like they aged a bit..."

The Earl stays silent for a moment, and let's me think.

"I moved into town into the shop I have now, and I've gone to their mansion, by their request, every morning to check up on them and share stories about what's been going on in the mansion, then we go our separate ways for the day and don't see each other until the next morning."

"Wait...So you lived in an orphanage? Why didn't you tell us that before?" The Earl sets his fork down, his plate now empty.

"I didn't think it was important, you were asking about my past, and I can't remember anything before I broke out of the orphanage. I don't remember being in there, and I don't remember anything before that." I finally pick my fork back up, and continue eating.

The Earl turns towards his butler, and talks to him. "We might just have to check out the orphanage, see if there is any information we can find about other kids in the orphanage. Maybe there were others like her there."

"I'll go find out about it." Sebastian bows, and walks off.

"Good, he's gone." The Earl sighs, putting his elbow up onto the table and resting his forehead into his palm.

"Excuse me?" I ask politely,

"I wanted to talk to you about something...something a little bit personal." The Earl watches me eat. "You said something about having a scar?"

My fork pauses. "Yes?"

The Earl taps his fingers on the table, almost annoyed and nervously at the same time. "I have a scar, too. A burn scar, right?"

I nod.

"Me too." He unbuttons the shirt he's wearing, and shows me the burn mark of a brand on his pale skin.

I gasp, and set my hands on the table. Wanting to touch it and comfort him.

Wait, no no no! He's an Earl, I couldn't touch him that casually. Even though he is like 10 years younger than me...

"Can I see yours?"

I stare at his mark, then look up to his eyes. I nod again.

For some reason I've lost the ability to speak.

I stand from my seat, and turn around, lifting my own shirt a little bit. A blood red mark in the shape of a leaf on the right side of the bottom of my back.

"That's…" I feel the young lord's cold fingers reach out and touch it. "That's the same as the symbol left in the homes of the kidnapped victims."

"What?!" I shriek, spinning around and meeting the Earl's eye. He's leaning out of his chair towards me, his hand outstretched from his touching it. He quickly composes himself, and sits upright in his seat.

"Whoever branded you has to be part of this Autumn gang. This makes you even more valuable."

"But what does this mean?" I sit back down in my seat, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

The Earl looks up at me with a dead serious face. "This means you might be able to lead us to the culprit."


	4. Part 4

PART 4

I sit at the dining table in silence. The Earl had gone to bed a while ago, but suddenly I don't feel tired at all.

" _This means you might be able to lead us to the culprit."_

I shiver, and wrap my arms around myself.

 _I couldn't possibly be able to help them… I can't remember a thing. What makes the Earl so sure that I could help him?_

I pull my feet up onto the chair, and I hug them to my chest, and bury my face into my knees.

I can't help but let my mind wander back to the lord's brand mark. What could have happened to him that he's not telling anyone? Why was he branded, and what could he gain out of showing me it? Does this mean we have some sort of common ground?

I feel something warm being wrapped around my shoulders, and I look up to the Earl's dark butler, looking straight down at me.

"A job well done, Miss Nakahara, recognizing the young master's tactics." He holds out his hand to help me out of the chair. That's when I notice he had put his tailcoat over my shoulders.

"Th-thank you." I answer hesitantly, taking Sebastian's hand and letting him help me stand. I pull the ends of the dress shirt down as far as possible, but I find that it does not go down any farther, so I leave it resting halfway down my buttocks.

"The young master requests you in his bedroom." He bends down and picks me up bridal style, heading towards the stairs.

"Me? Wouldn't he stay with you while he sleeps?" I look at Sebastian, and he returns my gaze with a smirk.

"This has been the first time he has asked for someone other than me. You should feel proud, you've gotten the young master to trust you. However, I do not know how. The young lord is someone that keeps his feelings to himself, and puts Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth's needs before his own. Being able to trust people and have a connection with them, is something I have found to be difficult for him. I'm happy for him, and you. You've earned quite a valuable and trustworthy friend."

I sit quietly, and let Sebastian take me to the Earl's bedroom.

"I can't tell you…" I mumble quietly, wrapping his tail coat tighter around me.

"What was that, Miss Nakahara?" Sebastian looks down at me in his arms,

"I can't tell you why he trusts me. He waited for you to leave to talk about it, so I have a feeling he didn't want you to hear. It was personal." I glare up at him. "And stop calling me that, it makes me feel old. Just call me Akane."

Sebastian doesn't answer, but pauses at a door, which I assume to be the Earl's bedroom. I feel the same shiver go down my spine from the aura I felt when they first walked into the shop. He knocks his gloved hand on the door, and I hear the young lord grunt, like he always does in response.

Sebastian sets me onto the ground before swinging the door open, revealing the large and quite dark room. There is a candle lit in the corner, and I spot the Earl sitting up in bed writing something.

"Earl Phantomhive?" I call, taking a small step into the room. The Earl looks up from his book, and closes it, setting it next to the candle.

"You may leave now, Sebastian." He folds his hands over his lap, trying to look somewhat sophisticated even though he's only wearing a shirt.

"Yes, my young master." Sebastian bows, then spins on his heel and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

It is silent, and I shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

The Earl just sits there and watches me suffer.

"E-Earl Phantomhive?"

"Ciel."

"Huh?" I peer at him.

"My name is Ciel. Call me by that name." He says, then beckons me to come closer with a swoop of his hand.

"Alright, Ciel." I step forward, and stop at his bedside. "Did you want to talk more about your case?"

"Not really," He scoots over, and pulls the covers back and pats the spot there next to him. "Sit."

I hesitate, and look at the spot his hand lays.

"You want me to sit in your bed?" I look up to his eyes.

"No, I want you to fly to China on a hot dog and tap dance on the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Sit."

I pull the covers back further, and climb onto the mattress next to him, pulling the thick covers over my bare legs. I look over at the Earl. "Now what?"

He is silent for a few moments, then he looks up at me almost shyly. "Can... you stay here with me until I fall asleep?"

My heart hurts.

At this moment, I finally see the innocence and fear in his eyes. Ciel after all still is a child. But for some circumstances, just like I had to, he had to grow up way too quickly.

Ciel is still a kid.

"Of course." I watch as he lays down, and he looks up at me.

"Can you hold me?" He asks, his eyes sparkling in the dark.

I nod, leaning over his body, and blow out the candle on the nightstand beside him. I lay back into my position, and pull him up to rest on my chest.

This feels almost nostalgic, and something catches in my throat and tears form at my eyes. This was something I didn't get to have as a child, and Ciel probably didn't either, so while he still has a little bit of his innocence left, he might as well get what he missed as a small child. I know I would be a lot better off if I got to be a kid.

"London bridge is falling down

Falling down, falling down

London bridge is falling down

My fair lady."

I eventually lull myself to sleep, and I rest my head over his. As everything goes black, I thought I saw something glowing near the door… a beautiful fuchsia red color…

I'm woken up by a cold hand on my shoulders, and I hit it away, hissing as I hold Ciel closer.

Ciel begins to stir, but I don't let go, burying my head underneath the covers.

He finally removes my arms from around his waist himself, sitting up in the bed. So, I just burrow deeper into the covers, until they're pulled back.

I hiss again, looking up at the smirking butler.

"I'm terribly sorry to ruin your rest, Akane, but you and the master have a very busy day today, and in order to get everything done we'll need to start early." Sebastian announces, helping Ciel out of bed.

I groan, literally crawling out of bed. I sit on the floor, rubbing my eyes.

That's when I realize where I actually am, and what I'm wearing.

"I am so sorry Ciel!" I bounce off the floor, rushing towards the door. "I will be ready in fifteen minutes!"

"Fifteen minutes? Surely you'd need more time than that, Lady Akane." Sebastian looks towards me.

"Don't underestimate me, butler." Is all I say back, marching out of Ciel's room.

I run to my room, not feeling embarrassed by the bottom of my dress shirt flapping open, exposing the tops of my bare thighs.

When I enter my room, I slam the door shut and immediately shed of the dress shirt, grabbing the corset left on the bed and tying it on, gritting my teeth. I slip on my undergarments and a violet dress with black detail, putting on black gloves and a black heeled boots.

Just as I tie my hat on, the door is knocked on, and Mey -Rin enters the room.

"Oh, Akane!" Mey- Rin comes over to me, and presents a brown wooden box with gold detail.

"This is for you, a gift from me for helping me yesterday."

"You didn't need to get me anything, Mey- Rin." I gasp, watching as she places the small box into my outstretched palm.

"It's okay, I never wear it anyways. I'd better get back to work, have a good day!" She rushes out, and the door slams behind her.

I chuckle at her nervousness, opening the lid of the box.

Inside there is a beautiful necklace, a diamond shape silver outline, with a bright red ruby stone in the middle.

I take the jewelry from the box, and clutch it in my hand, placing the box down on the bed.

Clasping the jewelry around my neck, I grab my jacket from the chair and head out.

Sebastian and Ciel are at the bottom of the stairs, Sebastian helping his master into his jacket.

I see Mey- Rin standing nearby between two blonde men, one short one and one tall one.

While I wait for the Earl to be ready to depart, I walk up to the three.

"Hey Mey- Rin." I greet, smiling. "Are these the other servants of the Phantomhive manor?"

"Oh, yes they are!" She elbows the tall one, who coughs and places a cigar between his teeth.

"The name's Bardroy, people 'round here call me Bard. I'm the cook 'ere. Nice you meet 'ya." He holds out one of his large hands.

"Hello, Bard. I'm Akane Nakahara, but just call me Akane." I take his hand, and shake it firmly.

"And over here, I'm Finnian! Mr. Sebastian calls me Finny!" The short blonde waves, and I laugh, taking his hand.

"I'm Akane. Nice to meet you, Finny."

"Akane." I hear Ciel call me over, and I apologize to the three servants, rushing towards the two waiting for me at the door.

"What were you doing?" Ciel asks, grabbing his cane from Sebastian, looking up at me.

Sebastian walks away to get his coat.

"I was just greeting the servants. They're very nice people." I peer down at him, and see the cloth at his neck hanging crooked.

I bend down a little, fixing it for him. Ciel turns his face away, his cheeks flushing a little pink.

"There, I was just fixing it."

I stand back up straight, just as Sebastian walks up wearing his long black coat. He carries my black coat, and helps me put it on.

"Let's go, Ciel." I push the small of his back, and he glares back at me, going out the front door.

I smile back, and follow him.

Of course, there is a coach waiting for us outside, and Sebastian walks ahead of us, opening the door. I nod to him, and help Ciel inside before climbing in myself.

Instead of sitting across from Ciel like before, I sit next to him.

Today is really weird. I used to think of Ciel as a nobleman, someone without a real heart and someone of class that I couldn't be friendly with, despite him being ten years younger than me.

But, after last night, I feel that we have a bond. I feel almost like his guardian. But I suppose he doesn't need one, he has Sebastian.

But I still feel like I can help him.

I feel something tug on my sleeve, and I look down to the small pale fingers holding the fabric.

I grab Ciel's hand and feel how cold it is, before holding his left hand in both of mine.

"Akane…" Ciel trails off, looking out the window. "Remember last night, when you starting singing me to sleep?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "I didn't sing anything."

He looks over at me. "Yes you did, I heard you. You were singing some sort of nursery rhyme."

I widen my eyes. "You heard it too?"

Our conversation is cut off as Sebastian climbs in and shuts the coach door, and raises his eyebrows at the sight in front of him.

He looks at me and smiles.

I don't smile back, but look down on Ciel. He just watches out the window, not looking at me or his butler.

"Master," Sebastian finally breaks the silence. "Have you told Lady Akane where we are headed yet?"

"Akane. Just Akane. No 'Miss', no' Lady', just Akane." I say before Ciel could answer, glaring at the tall gentleman.

"No, I didn't think it was that necessary. She will find out when we get there." Ciel peers up at me, then looks back out the window.

"Hey Ciel." I rub my hands on his, trying to warm them up. "Why are your hands so cold?"

"They always have been." He doesn't look at me, but doesn't make me stop trying to warm his

hand. "I never tried to warm them either. They usually warm up to hot tea...or, when someone. warms them."

"Right. Then I'll keep trying." I smile, and rub his hands with my gloved ones. Finally, his hand

begins warming up, and I sigh of exhaustion.

"You didn't have to do that." Ciel slips his hand from mine, feeling it with his other hand.

I smile, and take his other hand and begin rubbing it. "Well, who else will?"

 **Sorry if Ciel is too OOC ;_;**


	5. Part 5

PART 5

When we arrive at our destination, I waste no time in leaning over Ciel and looking out the window. Ciel grunts, but doesn't push me off his lap. Sebastian chuckles in amusement.

Outside, I can see the town miles away, almost the size of my pinky nail from here. The rest of my view is blocked by dark, thick trees. Ahead, is a dirt path leading to a large white stone building.

"Miss Akane." I dart my eyes towards Sebastian, who is standing outside the door holding his hand out. "Would you like to come inside? Or would you rather stare out the window all day?"

I glare at him, and sit up. "You're hilarious, really."

He smiles not-so-innocently.

I look over at Ciel, who is watching the exchange between me and his butler, then I take Sebastian's gloved hand.

After I climb out, I face towards the building as I pull my black gloves higher on my wrists.

"You recognize it?" Ciel steps up beside me, looking up at the building.

I shake my head, and look down at the Earl. "No, it's not familiar to me at all."

"Well," Sebastian walks up on my other side, then walks around me to stand behind Ciel. "We wouldn't want to waste any time, let's go inside."

I nod, and follow the two towards the building, darting my eyes back and forth as we trek up the dirt path.

I can't help but feel eyes watching me, multiple eyes surrounding me and watching my every move. I hug my parasol to my chest, and quicken my step to catch up.

The three of us stop at huge wooden doors, with a knocker in the shape of a lion. Sebastian grabs hold of the knocker, and knocks three times, loud and quick.

We stand outside for a few seconds, before I hear the sounds of scurrying shoes from inside, and someone starts unlocking the many locks on the other side of the door. The large door creaks, and it opens a small crack.

There's a large pair of green eyes, and a small voice calls out. "Who is it?"

I bend down to the child's height, and I peek through. "My name is Akane Nakahara, and with me I have Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis. We're here to ask a few questions. Can you go get the headmaster?"

The child gasps, and pushes the door open farther almost immediately. I jump back in order to shield Ciel from getting hit from the door.

It's a small boy, with blonde hair and the most vibrant green eyes, and pale skin. He's wearing a brown jacket and black shorts, along with brown shoes. He looks up at me, and his face brightens, and he runs up to me, jumping into my arms.

"Akane! It's really you, huh?!" He cheers, hugging me.

"Yes?" I look up at Sebastian, and he shrugs. I look to Ciel, who just taps his cane impatiently.

I put the boy down onto the ground, and look him in the eye. "I'm sorry, I don't know you that well. May I ask your name?"

He giggles. "Of course you don't know me, we just met. I'm Stephan Takumi! The Headmaster talks about you all the time! Here, come this way!"

Stephan takes my hand, and runs through the doorway, I can barely keep up.

Suddenly, he stops, and smiles towards Sebastian and Ciel behind me. "Oh, and welcome to Rockweiler Orphanage, Mr. Phantomhive and Mr. Michaelis."

Ciel nods, and Stephan smiles, turning back around and running down the hallway ahead of me.

I stick a little behind with Ciel, walking alongside him.

"This is strange..." I note, putting my black gloved hand to my chin, looking up to the ceiling. "How could the Headmaster talk about me? It's been over 17 years since I've been here, and I can't even remember a thing...Nothing about this place seems familiar..."

"Maybe it was the old headmaster, or someone that used to work here while you were still being kept here. Anyone could have remembered you, especially with your strange hair color." Ciel murmurs, looking at the paintings lining the walls as we follow after Stephan.

"But talking about me all the time?" I look down at Ciel. "I was six. What was so special about me besides my hair to remember me for?"

The three of us stop in front of two large, red doors where Stephan stands waiting for us. He grabs one of the handles with both hands, and tries desperately to pull it open until Sebastian steps forward to assist him.

I reach for Ciel's hand behind me, feeling some sort of fear in my nerves, before stepping forth into the room.

The door closes behind the four of us with a loud thud, and I nearly jump out off my skin. Ciel grips my hand tighter, and forces me to keep walking along with him.

Stephan takes my hand, and uses it to point to a black door in the left corner of the room. "The Headmaster is in there."

I look at it, then look back at Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian nods, and walks ahead of us towards the door.

Stephan releases my hand, and runs out the door we came in as fast as he can.

I gulp, and step forward.

Sebastian knocks on the hard painted wood door, and I squeeze Ciel's hand.

"Yes?" A woman's voice calls from inside, and Sebastian clears his throat.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and with me I have Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Lady Akane Nakahara. We have arrived here to ask you a few questions, and Stephan was kind enough to-"

Sebastian is cut off as the door bursts open, revealing the lady behind the door.

She's an older lady, probably in her late forties to early fifties, with brown hair tied back into a ponytail and a pair of black rimmed glasses. She is wearing a navy blue gown, and brown heeled boots.

Her eyes dart from Sebastian, to Ciel, and finally land on me.

"Miss Headmaster-"

"Akane!" She cuts me off, running right towards me and engulfing me in her arms, swinging me too and fro as if I were a rag doll.

The Headmaster finally puts me down, grabbing me by the shoulders and studying me intensely.

"I thought you would have been dead by now! My, look how much you've grown! Oh my, the last time I saw you, you were so little! You barely came up to my bust!"

I wince as she hugs me again, even tighter than the first time. I see Sebastian wanting to laugh, Ciel just looks really irritated.

I clear my throat, and pat the woman on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we don't have much time. We'd like to get everything we need to get done today, so we'd like to spend the least amount of time here possible."

"You are the Headmaster here?" Sebastian adds in, stepping forth and holding his hand out to Ciel. "My young master would like to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, so responsible, you really have grown." The Headmaster releases me, and I take large gulps of air. Sebastian politely pats me on the back while I bend over, trying to breathe.

"She...has a pretty...strong grip..." I cough out, chuckling a little to myself.

"Well, this was to be expected. No one really would remember something that happened 17 years ago, when they were a child. And maybe it's a gift of sorts to have selective memory." The Headmaster murmurs to herself, then turns back towards Ciel. "Well, let's not waste anymore time. Please, come into my office."

"So, Miss Headmaster-"

"Please," The Headmaster cuts me off, handing me a cup of tea. "Call me Barbara, you always would call me Bara because then you couldn't pronounce things very well. Back then we didn't have a proper teacher."

"Alright Miss Barbara," Ciel takes over, playing with the teacup in his hand by swishing it around. "Can you tell us about the times when Akane was staying here as a child?"

"Oh wow..." Barbara goes to sit back into her chair, and she leans back. "Akane...was a highly spirited child. She was quiet to most, and she wouldn't trust people very easily. It took a lot to get her to even speak to you. But it was all worth it, she was so cheerful when we were alone, and always wanted to be around me, since she felt she couldn't trust anyone."

Suddenly her eyebrows furrow. "There was one thing, however, that she refused to tell me about..."

Barbara looks at me, as if she were asking for permission to speak of it.

"Sebastian," Ciel holds an empty tea cup to his butler. "Can you go get me some more tea?"

"Of course, my young master." Sebastian takes the cup, bows, and leaves.

There's a few beats of silence, and I fidget in my seat with the cup of warm tea in my hands.

"Is it the brand mark on her back?" Ciel asks, and I gulp, putting the cup onto the desk, not feeling thirsty at all.

Barbara looks surprised, and sets her own tea cup down as her eyes dart back towards me. "U-Um, yes, Earl Phantomhive. There was a peculiar brand mark on her lower back, in-"

"The shape of a strange leaf." I finish, crossing my legs and leaning back in the chair. "The same mark used by a certain gang who has been kidnapping the people of London. We're here to find out what kind of relevance I would have to these people."

Barbara bobs her head slowly. "Back then, I was shocked to see a small child like Akane bearing a brand mark, at the small age of only three or four. She had arrived at the orphanage when she was a couple months old, and apparently she's had that brand mark since she arrived."

I see Ciel physically wince, and I don't blame him. The image of a burning stamp being used on a small baby sends a shiver down my spin, and I swallow.

Then something flashes in my mind, and it runs out of my mouth before I could think about it. "Do you know anything about the Red Leaf Village?"

I gasp after I say it, covering my mouth.

Barbara and Ciel stare at me, surprised.

"I am so sorry, I just blurted that out-"

"I have." The Headmaster cuts me off, getting out of her chair and walking towards a bookshelf. "I haven't heard of that place in almost twenty years, though."

Barbara looks through all of the thickest books. "How did you know of it?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. It just popped into my mind and I blurted it out before I could compute." I turn my head towards Ciel, who is still watching me. "Do you think it could have been a memory of some sort?"

"It's possible." He places his hand to his chin, as if he were studying me. "Anyone could remember something when they are exposed to something from their past. Maybe visiting this place made you remember something about it."

"Ah, here we go!" The Headmaster interrupts, walking back over with a rather thick book with a green cover and gold details. "The Red Leaf formed in 1803, by a man named George Sullivan. His intent was to create different villages: The Red Leaf Village, the Silver-

"The Silver Whisper Village, The Blooming Sakura Village, and The Warm Ray Village. Fall, Winter, Spring, and...Summer..." I mumble, looking at my feet.

I shoot my head up and look back and forth between the Earl and the Headmaster, who both look surprised once again by my outburst.

"C-correct." Barbara shuts the book, and set it onto the desk.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"That will be all, Miss Headmaster." Ciel cuts me off, standing from his seat.

"O-Oh. Alright then. Akane, I hope I get to see you again, it was lovely being able to finally see you again."

I stand from my seat, and hold my hands out to Barbara, who takes them. I smile, and pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry that I don't remember you right now," I tell her, looking Barbara in the eye. "But, I know for a fact, sometime I will remember you. Thank you for letting us come here, you've helped a lot."

"Young Master, Lady Akane," A familiar voice calls out to us at the door, and all three of us turn to see where Sebastin now stands with the cup of tea Ciel had asked for. "Are we leaving already?"

"Yes we are." Ciel walks past his butler, out of the Headmaster's office and into the room we were originally in. "Come, we mustn't waste anymore time, we have places to be."

"Yes my Lord." Me and Sebastian accidently say in unison, and we look at each other and smile, following Ciel out.

"Good-bye Akane!" Barbara waves us off. "Come visit!"

"I will!"


	6. Part 6

PART 6

"Where are we off to now?" I ask Ciel, climbing into the coach after him.

"Well, we've already been to the orphanage, George Sullivan's daughter's house, Undertaker's shop, and we've..." He's cut off by his own yawn, but he quickly recovers and finishes his sentence. "We've gone to see Lau. What else is there that we have to do?"

"Are you tired?" I place my hand over his, just as Sebastian climbs inside.

"The last place we have to visit is George Sullivan's son, Victor Sullivan. He owns a building near Akane's shop, and I believe he is attending a ball tonight for his daughter's wedding that lasts until six in the morning." Sebastian answers my earlier question, shutting the door of the coach.

"So we just have to get ourselves invited?" I think out loud, putting my hand to my chin, something I seem to be doing a lot recently.

Ciel yawns again, and me and Sebastian watch him.

"Shall just me and Akane attend the ball, my lord?" Sebastian asks, and Ciel glares at him.

"Don't worry, Ciel. With a butler like yours, we'll have no problems. It is three in the morning, the Queen's Guard Dog needs his sleep." I assure him, rubbing his now warm hands.

Ciel ponders for a moment, then nods his head. "Make sure you two don't screw anything up."

"Now Young Lord, when would I ever do that?" Me and Sebastian say at the same time, and we give Ciel the same look.

"Stop that, it's creepy." Ciel crosses his arms, and I laugh. The young Earl rests his head onto my shoulder, and closes his eyes.

"You know Ciel," I play with his hair, and my finger catches in the string from his eyepatch. "Excuse me for prying, and you don't have to answer, but I've always wondered why you wear an eyepatch. You seem fine."

Sebastian turns to look out the window.

Ciel lays there for a little while with his eyes closed, then he sighs and opens his eye(s).

"I'll show you sometime, maybe in the morning." He murmurs, his words a little slurred due to his sleepy state.

"I'll look forward to it, Ciel." I pet his hair, and I saw a very brief shadow of a smile on his face, before it disappears and I assume he fell asleep.

"Well," Sebastian whispers over to me. "Now we just need to get the young Master home, and then we should change clothing. We do have a ball to attend."

"Mr. Michaelis," I tease. "Are you asking me to go to the ball with you?"

"Only commands from my master, Miss Nakahara." Sebastian smirks, playing along.

"I'll take that as a yes." I chuckle quietly, playing with the lace at the edge of Ciel's sleeves. "But I don't have a formal dress, I never needed one."

"One has been bought for you, early this morning." Sebastian clasps his white gloved hands on his lap.

I copy his movements, and clasp my black gloved hands on my lap.

Sebastian unclasps his hands, and rest them at this sides. I copy.

He cocks an eyebrow at me, and I smirk.

"It's dangerous to play with fire, Akane." He narrows his eyes, a shadow of a smile dancing on his lips. "You could get burned."

I hold up my gloved hands, and smile back. "That's why I'm wearing my gloves."

Once we reach the manor, Sebastian follows me inside as he carries the young lord.

"I will be at your room as soon as possible to help you into your ballgown." Sebastian says as he walks ahead of me up the stairs with the Earl in his arms.

"No need," I follow him up the stairs, keeping my eyes on Ciel's sleeping face. "I've been dressing myself for eight years, now I can tie my own corset one one foot while holding a stack of books."

"Nonsense, you haven't thought about it. This dress is elegant, and delicate, and requires two people to be able to put it on correctly. I will wear a blindfold if you want me to, but I am the only one in the manor that is awake and able to help you."

"A-Alright," I nod, and follow him up the rest of the stairs, and we stop at the Earl's bedroom door. "I will take a bath, and I'll come open the door when I'm finished."

"Want me to wash your back?" He smiles, opening the door a crack.

I blush a bit, but force it down. "No thanks, I'm good on my own thank you."

I walk past him towards my assigned room, and quietly slip inside.

I shed of my dress and corset at my bed, and walk into the bathroom with nothing but my undergarments on, turning on the tap for the hot water. I grab a fluffy white towel from the cabinet beside the bathroom door, and a washcloth.

Once the tub is filled, I step inside, hugging my knees to my chest as I sigh in satisfaction, relaxing a little.

Today has been a stressful day. A lot has changed since Ciel and Sebastian walked into my shop. If it weren't for them, I would still be at home, doing what I do everyday. I wouldn't have uncovered anything about my past.

There's a knock on the bathroom door, and I jump when it startles me.

"I have finished putting the young master to bed, and I wanted to help you bathe."

"No Sebastian, I said I could bathe myself." I grab the soap bar from beside the tub, and rub it between my hands until it forms suds.

I hear the bathroom door unlock, and I freak out, plunging myself into the water.

I open my eyes, and hear the very faint sounds of someone walking into the bathroom, until I see him look over the edge of the tub.

My eyes widen when I catch sight of him, his eyes glowing a bright fuschia red color

I feel my lungs burn at the lack of oxygen, so I finally surface, and look straight up at Sebastian.

He looks surprised, and his eyes are his normal red-brown color.

"I thought I said I didn't need help." I grumble, deciding that what I saw must have been something with the water.

"But if I help you it will go a lot faster." Sebastian grabs a black cloth he had with him, and ties it around his eyes. He grabs the white wash cloth I had, and begins washing up my arm.

I close my eyes and lean back on the rim of the tub, letting my mind wander back to my memories from before.

 _The Red Leaf Village, The Silver Whisper Village, The Blooming Sakura Village, and The Warm Ray Village. Fall, Winter, Spring, and Summer. What do they mean? Are these the four villages of the four seasonal gangs? And why did I remember them, what relation do I have with these gangs?_

 _This means Ciel was right, if I remember anything else I could end up solving the case and finding the kidnapped people. But now all there is left to do is investigate the villages, or what is left of them._

"Could you lean forward a bit?"

I open my eyes, and see Sebastian leaning over me with the black blindfold still tied around his eyes,

"I just need to wash your back, and then I will leave."

"Oh, right." I lean forward, hugging my knees to my chest and Sebastian begins to scrub my back.

The room is silent, except for the occasional sound of Sebastian dipping the washcloth into the water, and wringing it out in the tub.

"Hey Sebastian..." I mumble, laying my head sideways to look at the wall away from him.

"Yes, Akane?"

"Do you think that I have a deeper connection to the kidnappings than we thought?"

"What makes you say that?" Sebastian removes the washcloth from my back, and dips it in the water and begins wringing it out.

"I don't know, from the things we found out today, and the things I remembered..."

"Remembered?"

I turn my head towards him, and he has stopped wringing the washcloth.

"After Ciel had you leave, I remembered a few things about the seasonal gangs before the Headmaster could tell us. I remembered the names of the villages, but that was it. I'm wondering if I can remember that from when I was six, then there has to be some sort of deep connection."

I look up, and see Sebastian untying the cloth from around his eyes, so I sink a tad bit deeper into the water.

He grabs the white towel from beside the tub, and holds it out in front of him so I can climb out. I step outside the tub, and he wraps it around me.

"I shall wait for you in your room." Sebastian bows, and then leaves the bathroom.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Sebastian, wincing as he tugs the corset tighter.

"Don't worry, you'll look lovely in it."

I grit my teeth as he tugs on the strings again, holding onto the bed frame as tight as possible.

"Are you trying to strangle me to death?" I asked breathily, feeling a little light headed.

"I doubt any lady has died from a corset."

"I can feel your smile, Sebastian. This must be very amusing." I grunt, digging my nails into the wood as he tugs on the string again.

"Indeed it is, Miss Akane."

"You piss me off." I growl.

"Thank you."

Sebastian tugs the strings one final time, and finally ties it.

I take a quick breath, glad that the torture is over. Until, he pulls the gown up over up head, and helps me adjust it around my bust.

"It's beautiful!" I gasp, flattening the skirt part around my hips.

"Only the Phantomhive treatment, you're a guest right now, and the Earl's friend." Sebastian recites, holding out my pair of short black gloves.

I take them from him, and slip them on. I grab my necklace from Mey-Rin from on the bed sheets, and clasp it around my neck.

Sebastian helps me slip into a black jacket, and I tie my hair back into a complicated bun and clip a black flower into my hair.

"I'm ready, Mr. Michaelis." I turn towards the raven-haired butler, and curtsy a little.

He stands there, and studies me for a little bit, before walking up and untying the bun, letting the soft curls tumble down behind me.

"Now you're ready, Miss Akane." He smiles, and pushes open my bedroom door. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I nod, walking out the door and leading the both of us down the stairs.

The coach from before is still waiting outside, and Sebastian holds his hand out to me, holding the door open as well.

"This is weird," I comment, taking his hand and climbing inside. "It just being the two of us. I've only known you two for a week or so, and I'm already used to annoying the hell out of Ciel."

I laugh, just as Sebastian climbs inside, and sits across from me.

"Excuse my language, sorry." I wipe my tears, still chuckling a little.

"It's alright, Akane," Sebastian turns his head to me, and smirks. "Of course since I'm one _hell_ of a butler."

I smile back, and throw in a wink. "And I'm one _hell_ of a woman."


	7. Part 7

PART 7

We roll up to the ball a little after four-thirty(4:30), and the party doesn't seem like it's stopping anytime soon.

There are lights and decorations strung up everywhere outside the mansion, and a large stone path leading up towards the open doors.

After a little while of staring at the building, feeling like it was familiar for some reason, I turn to Sebastian with a wide mouth.

"The ball is at the Trancy manor?!" I shriek, my hands fisted in my lap.

"Is there a problem, Miss Akane?" Sebastian smirks, opening the door.

"You know exactly what the problem is!" I yell back at him, climbing out of the coach behind him, ignoring the hand he had extended towards me.

"I don't believe I do. It's best that we be quiet, though. We don't want to seem suspicious now do we?" Sebastian pulls out two masks from behind his back. A black one with lace detail, and a white and red one.

He ties the black lace one onto my face for me, and I mumble a forced 'thank you.'

I take the white and red mask from him, and motion for him to lean down.

"Excuse me?" He looks confused.

"Lean down, idiot. You're tall!" I grab his shoulders, and force him down to my height.

I realize how close our faces are now, are noses hairs from touching each other.

I gulp, and shove the mask onto his face a little too roughly, tying it behind his head.

"T-There." I abruptly turn away as soon as I finish, and cross my arms.

I watch as Sebastian flips his over to one side, making a completely different hairstyle than I am used to him wearing.

"Let's go inside, we need all the time we can get to speak with all of the guests and gather all the information we can get." Sebastian holds out his arm to me.

I hesitantly look up at him, then loop my arm through his.

We walk up the stone staircase with slow, measured steps, as if we were dancing. There is a silhouette of someone standing at the door.

As we step closer, I recognize the spectacles resting over bright yellow wicked eyes.

My breath catches in my throat, but I force the lump down and continue walking alongside Sebastian.

When we begin nearing the man, he perks up a little and turns our way, widening his eyes. Then he narrows them, and puts on a smile.

"Oh, I didn't realize there would be guests coming this late." Claude turns his body fully towards us, almost blocking the doorway.

"I apologize," I fake an English accent, masking my identity. "We had troubles with the carriage, the driver refused to take us this far from our home, so we had to wait for another driver. Is it too late for us to attend?"

Claude narrows his eyes a little, but then he closes his eyes and smiles a tiny bit.

"Not at all. Please, come inside. We were just about to start the entertainment in a few minutes." Claude steps aside, sweeping his arm into the mansion.

"Thank you." Sebastian bows, and leads me inside with a push on the small of my back.

I let out a breath once we get out of Claude's hearing range, running a hand through my wavy red hair.

"I've never done something like this before." I comment, looking up at the paintings as we make our way towards the ballroom.

"Faking your identity?" Sebastian looks down at me through his mask.

"Well, that, and lots of other things too. Going to a ball, being inside the Trancy manor, wearing a ballgown, meeting the Earl and his butler, riding in a coach, working a case..." I count on my fingers.

"You've never ridden in a coach before?"

I shake my head. "I never had the money to, or the need to. Everywhere I've ever been has been within walking or biking distance from my home. Oh! And I've never faked an English accent before. That's seven."

"Matter of fact, why don't you have a natural English accent?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know if you have noticed or not, but I can't remember the first six years of my life. I don't know where I grew up, but I have more of an American accent than a British one. Haha, it's weird talking about my own voice."

I laugh, my right hand hovering over my mouth.

We finally reach the end of the hallway, and one of the doors is left halfway open. Sebastian steps forward and takes hold of the golden handle, pulling it open in one large swoop.

There's a cold refreshing air that rushes in through the opening, and I widen my eyes at the sight in front of me.

The first thing my eye catches is the gigantic chandelier on the ceiling, made of glass and gold. There's a stone baby angel at the top, but it seems to be missing its face and wings.

I look down, and there is a large display of champagne glasses in the center of the room, and gentlemen with their ladies dancing around it. They're all sporting masks over their faces, much like me and Sebastian. Thank the heavens it's a masquerade ball.

I spot Alois with his purple mask in the mix of people, dancing with a random girl.

I feel a hand on the small of my back, and I look up to lock eyes with Sebastian. He nods, and I nod my head back. He takes my hand, and leads me towards the center of the room near the champagne.

Sebastian spins me around, and grabs my waist with his free hand.

"Sebastian," I tease, laying my hand onto his shoulder and looking up at him. "I don't believe you asked me to dance."

"I apologize," Sebastian smiles down at me, not looking apologetic at all. "But I wanted to get ourselves among the guests so we can find Victor and his daughter. It wouldn't harm us to ask others about what they know about Victor, either."

Sebastian begins spinning me around to the music, and I watch around us for Victor.

"There." Sebastian gently nods his head towards somewhere behind me, and turns the both of us around so I can see.

Victor Sullivan is a bit of a pudgy man, with a dark brown suit and a purple vest. His graying hair is slicked back, and he's wearing a green mask.

"And where's his daughter?"

"I believe she is with Alois." Sebastian nods his head across the room, where Alois is handing her a champagne glass. She is dressed in a light green gown, and a golden mask on her face.

"That's just bloody great." I whisper sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "So how do we plan to do this?"

We dance in silence for a while, before Sebastian stops us and pulls me off the dance floor.

"Follow my lead." He leads us towards the champagne display in the center of the room.

"Celestia Sullivan!" Sebastian gasps in mock surprise, walking up next to Alois and Victor's daughter. "What a pleasant surprise! Congratulations on getting married!"

"Oh, thank you!" Celestia turns towards us, smiling towards Sebastian. "I am so sorry, but I do not know your names. Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Rikkard Ambrose, and this is..."

Sebastian looks down at me for a millisecond, before closing his eyes in a smile, and hugging my waist to his side. "This is my wife, Lillieth Ambrose."

Celestia smiles happily, not noticing my glare behind my dark mask towards the raven-haired man.

 _How dare he?! Why would I ever marry someone such as him?! Bloody butler, he will pay for this!_

"Oh, that's wonderful! You two look so happy together! How long have you been married?" Celestia clasps her hands together, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"We aren't-"

"Two years." Sebastian cuts me off, smiling down at the young woman. I pinch Sebastian in the side, but he gives no reaction. _Asshole_.

"That is just marvelous! I hope my marriage ends up like yours!" She cheers, then perks up and turns towards Alois, who had been silently watching the exchange with a smirk on his face.

"Celestia, who is this that I have the honor of meeting?" He walks up next to Celestia, handing her a champagne glass.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Rikkard and Lilith Ambrose. Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose, this is Alois Trancy. He owns this mansion, he is my father's friend's nephew."

"Nice to meet you, Rikkard and Lillieth." He spits our fake names out as if they burned, with a smile on his face. "There is beautiful music playing,"

He claps once, and grins at me, piercing me with his icy blue eyes through his purple mask.

"Shall we dance, Lillieth?"

I gulp, and turn to look at Sebastian. He isn't beside me, already leading Celestia away.

"O-Of course, Y- er, Mister Trancy."

Bloody hell! I almost called him Your Highness! Akane, get a grip on yourself! Remember Ciel is counting on you! If you screw this up, Ciel won't trust you anymore!

Alois takes my hand and leads me not far from the champagne display, and grabs my waist with his free hand. I hesitate for half a second, then rest my hand on his shoulder.

I spot Sebastian and Celestia a few feet away from us, already engaging in a conversation. Celestia laughs, hitting Sebastian playfully while he just smiles back.

Suddenly, I see something familiar behind Sebastian's head, and I have to bend my neck back a little to be able to see them.

One, two, three mobs of violet hair.

I gasp. The triplets!

"Mr. Trancy!" I cheer a little too excitedly. I clear my throat and try again. "Mr. Trancy, I just spotted a few of my old friends. Would you mind if I go greet them?"

Alois studies me for a few seconds, much like his butler had, before he begins to grin. "Of course. If you could be kind as to fetch Celestia for me while you're at it, I feel inferior watching her with your husband and I'm sure you feel as uncomfortable as I do."

I nod, and tell the truth for the first time tonight. "I do. Excuse me, thank you for the dance, Mister Trancy."

"The pleasure is mine." Alois releases me, and bows.

I had to hold back a gag from how fake that was.

I curtsy and scurry away as fast as possible towards where I saw the triplets.

I accidently bump into someone, and I apologize without looking, running away.

I finally find them at the dessert table against the wall, stocking up on small plates and cakes.

"Canterbury! Thompson! Timber!" I shout to them, nearly tripping over my own dress.

They all turn around in unison, and their red eyes widen in shock.

"Akane?" Canterbury speaks up, turning his body away from the table. "Is that you? Why are you here?"

All of the triplets step forward and catch me when I trip over my feet, panting heavily from running.

"I'm here for the ball, sillies." I giggle, looking up at the three of their confused faces.

I don't know if it would be safe to tell them about our plan. They are my family, but I must separate my personal life from my work. If you can even call this work.

"But I thought you said you would never come into the Trancy manor." Timber points out, helping me stand.

"People change, Timber. I haven't seen you guys in a while, sorry that I haven't come to see the three of you."

"It's alright, we were preparing for the ball the entire time anyways." Thompson waves me off, putting his hands on his hips.

"I honestly don't know why the brat would want a ball in the first place." Canterbury comments, scratching the back of his head briefly. "He was never really close to Celestia, from what we've seen."

"The bitch probably forced it." Timber answers.

"Hey, hey!" I flick their foreheads, and they all wince. "What did I tell you guys about cursing?! I understand how we feel about Alois, but at least be gentlemanly about it."

"Sorry, Akane." They apologize in unison, rubbing their sore heads.

"Jeez, and I thought you three were the older ones." I huff, putting his hands on my hips and looking out onto the dancing couples.

"We have to go back to work now, unfortunately, but we will talk later." Canterbury finally takes the responsible role, being the oldest of his brothers, and starts walking away with a bunch of empty platters. Thompson and Timber soon catch on, and wave, and follow Canterbury towards the kitchen. I continue to wave long after they have left, then I finally lower my hand.

I feel a pair of hands grip my shoulders, and they squeeze a little too tight for comfort.

I turn my head, and my eyes catch the white gloves wrinkling the sleeves of my gown. One of his gloved hands grabs my own gloved hand, and leads me away towards the garden.

He walks silently in front of me, and I gulp, feeling the tension in the air.

Sebastian finally stops once we reach the fountain, and turns us around so his back is facing the mansion, and he is hugging me to his chest.

"Now you've done it, Akane." He scolds, whispering in my ear. "Now the triplets know you're here, and it's very likely that Hannah and probably Faustus know or will know. What happened to our plan for concealing our identity, dear wife?"

"I don't know, dear husband," I emphasize, gripping his sleeves in order to make it look like we were embracing each other. "but excuse me for greeting my brothers. Plus I think Alois and Claude already know we're here."

"Of course, that's a given." Sebastian whispers, running a hand through my hair. "I doubt they will bring it up unless it comes to the Young Master."

I look up into his crimson brown eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll soon learn." He doesn't answer my question, but tugs a little on my hair while he moves his head to rest his lips on my cheek. "I learned something from Celestia. That woman babbles on and on once you give her a little help."

I narrow my eyes, and look up towards the sky now that Sebastian is out of my eyesight. "By a little help, you mean get her drunk?"

"Never mind the details." He whispers against my cheek. "She told me that she knew of a man that used to take care of her a few years ago. A Turner Nakahara."


End file.
